


The Poll

by FoxyPoxy



Series: Bryce Wayne Taking Over! [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bryce Wayne - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, M/M, Omega Bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Bryce has been locking herself up when it's time for her heat. Clark and Diana hope to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

Batwoman walked down the watchtower hall. People had a betting poll to see who she ended up with. Some people thought that it would be with wonder woman because they were “sisters.” Some people thought it would be Superman because they knew each other the longest.   
“Hey Bats!” flash said running up to her. Bryce turned around to meet him halfway. She was pretty if it weren't for her attitude and being Batwoman more people would hit on her. Thankfully being Batwoman had its perks.  
“I have a question, Are you ever going to tell us your ID?” He asked. He and many others had been trying to figure it out. It was around the time they found out not only did Diana and Clark know her ID they also knew that she was an Omega. This started the poll to gain more people and popularity than ever before.  
“No,” She said completely monotone. Bryce knew it was a bad Idea to vote on telling ever their sex. However, she was convinced of the positives outweighing the negatives. She was an Omega but as soon as people figured it out they were asking her out. It was twenty times easier when no one knew. She didn’t give flash a chance to try and convince her to tell him and walked into the meeting room.  
“Hey B, How was your day today?” Diana asked. There were only two chairs left one next to Hal, and the one in between Diana and Clark. There was no way in hell Bryce was sitting next to Hal again. He hit on her before knowing she was an Omega and she wasn’t going to be able to not hit him this time. He talked throughout the meeting, pick up lines and hinting at sex through the whole thing.  
“It’s fine” She answered taking her set in the middle of the two of them. She didn’t spare much more than a glance their way. There was nothing wrong with them but Bryce knew the rumors going around and didn’t want to help them.  
“Whats wrong you seem more tired than usual? What were you doing before this?” Clark asked turning towards her.

“I’m fine. Now are we going to get the meeting underway or shall we gossip and braid each others hair” Bryce sneered at them. With that they began the meeting, it was all routine nothing unusual came up. Bryce was somewhat thankful for that. However, She knew that both Clark and Diana would be in the cave later. They always came over after a meeting with the league. It was almost a tradition for them. Bryce won't admit it but she liked it when they came over and talked about how people acted during the meeting. Hal would always be hitting on whoever was next to him. Oliver and Dinah would be sharing with each other moves that they use on criminals. Berry would be sneaking food in his mouth when he thought Clark wasn’t looking and so forth. Today was different though, Bryce needed to prepare. Tomorrow was the first day of her heat and she needed to make sure that her room was ready. Bryce was happy for the skills that she had but they could be a problem sometimes. When it was time for her heat she would have to lock herself in a room with no way out.  
“Hey B, are you okay? You didn’t say much during the meeting and left almost as fast as the flash did” Clark said. He and Diana walked up behind her in the cave. They were both showing concerns on their faces.  
“If you must know so badly fine. Tomorrow is my heats and I have work to do to be ready for it now leaves” Bryce said as she tried to balance food, and blankets and books at once. They were from last month's heat and she didn’t want to use the blankets. The food was old and no longer edible. The books she had read while in states of consciousness. The books fell as she threw away the food.  
“Don’t you wait your heat out in your room?” Clark asked catching the books.  
“Are you two really that interested in how my heat works?was” Bryce asked putting the blankets in a pile for Alfred. Then taking the books from Clark and setting them on the table, and picking up the other stack of twelve books.  
“Yes, Do you read all of those books?” Diana asked following Bryce with Clark close at her heal.  
“Yes but not at once some this month some next. I can’t wait my heat out in my room because I can break out in 10 minutes without being caught if I was desperate. Same goes for the rest of the bat family” Bryce walked down stairs that neither Clark or Diana ever saw before.  
“What do you do then?” Clark asked. Bryce just looked over her shoulder then continued down the stairs. Eventually walking into a room that had a window with bars that wouldn't even let in a bird. The was a bed and some exercise equipment, there was a bookshelf. Off to the left of the room was a door.  
“The bathroom” Bryce said without looking away from the books she was putting away.  
“Let me get this straight you and Tim come down here when you are in heat so you don’t escape and have sex with someone outside?” Diana asked. She was horrified that people would subject themselves to this kind of life.  
“It’s either this or our lives could be in danger. Sorry, Princess but I think that I want to keep being Bryce Wayne and not some Prostitute in an ally.” With that Bryce turned going back up the stairs leaving Clark and Diana to think. The rules had never really been fair to the Omegas. Even now with the many law changes it still wasn’t completely safe.


	2. 2

Diana and Clark wandered the room before them. It made sense that Bryce would lock herself away during her heat. She always took things to extremes, She was dramatic at times too. It was hard keeping her in check without her being desperate to get to an alpha. However, that didn’t mean that they had to like it.

“What do you think,” Diana asked drawing a blank. To be honest she liked the idea of having Bryce here in this room with her. How they could take their time and no one would interrupt.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Kinda mixed emotions over here” Clark said. He had checked the walls to find that they were Kryptonian proof. It was almost like Bryce had something to hide from him to make it so that not even he could hear her in here. He wanted to know what it was that she was hiding.

“Are we thinking the same thing?” Diana asked. She turned and looked at Clark.

“Maybe...She’s going to kill us at the end of this though” Clark said. Diana and Clark then sat down and waited for Bryce to return to the room. Which she did a few minutes later holding clean blankets. They looked fluffy and soft like they had just been bought from the store, but they didn’t have any stickers on them.

“No," She said. She put the blankets on the bed and walked over to the two on the floor. They were near the bookshelf.

“We can help. You could get back to Batwoman faster” Clark said flipping through a book. Diana smiled and nodded, happy to know that they were on the same page.

“Plus I read the report that you made today, saying that you thought that the Joker was up to something” Clark continued. Bryce stared at him, she wasn’t glaring anymore. They had her attention now all they had to do was draw her in.

“We wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want. And we could keep up with you” Diana added to the conversation.

“If you don’t like this we don’t ever have to do it again. And we forget that it ever happened” Clark said. However, they both knew that it was a lie he and Diana would never forget tonight. This would make a memory that would last a lifetime. Clark knew that the next time people spoke of Bryce in gossip that he would know the truth. Whether she quivered and moaned or bagged and panting. He and Diana would know it all from tonight and damn did he want to know about it.

“Plus it would help hide you. Batwoman can’t be Bryce Wayne she’s in heat and at home not fighting crime in an ally” Diana said. They almost had her to themselves, though Diana felt a little bad about bringing up the last point. Bryce had said that she was worried about people figuring it out that Batwoman and Bryce were out at the same time. Bryce glared at the two but said nothing, they knew she was weighing the pros and cons of letting this happen. The cons were a strong argument but the pros were good points.

“This may be a risk but we could play with my lasso” Diana offered. Clark would have laughed if he didn’t smell the scent of arousal flow through the room. Bryce had closed her eyes obviously thinking.

“You know what fine. I’m far too close to my heat to care, but if YOU to get me pregnant I’ll nutter you” Bryce said turning to the door.

“This is your last chance to leave, Once 10 pm comes around the door closes for the next 24 hours,” She said leaving the room. If they were staying she would need to get a few more things.

“So who do you think is going to be tied up?” Clark asked Diana.

“I think that’s the wrong question. I believe that we should be looking into how we want our Omega tied up for us” Diana said smiling at him. Clark didn’t know that Diana was so forward, but he didn’t think that it was a bad thing. He knew that Bryce would be forward after all she had been known to sleep with a lot of people. He looked online for quick rope knots. Soon finding rope bunnies. Saving the tab on them for a later date he found a picture and showed it to Diana.

“It’s 10 pm in five minutes,” Bryce said coming back in the room. She was holding lube, water, rope burn medication, and two more ropes. She didn’t comment on the rope though and just gave them to Diana.

 

(Sexy scene is in the next chapter because I'm evil!!)


End file.
